


Wanting

by HephaistionsThighs



Series: Immolation Series [1]
Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon, pre-mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you."</p><p>Capa looked at Mace in surprise after the engineer had spoken.  It wasn’t that surprising to him that Mace wanted him, what was surprising was that Mace had voiced the desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

"I want you."

It was on Earth, it was a month before they would leave for space to train in orbit, it was raining.  The rain was freezing, so they’d run to get out of it and they’d stumbled into the shelter of the overhang outside their dormitory panting and shivering and laughing at their own misfortune.

Capa looked at Mace in surprise after the engineer had spoken.  It wasn’t that surprising to him that Mace wanted him, there had been a sexual tension between them for a long time now.  What was surprising was that Mace had voiced the previously unspoken desire.

Capa held Mace’s eyes.  He was very close to him, and even soaking wet he radiated attraction.  Capa wanted him too.  It wasn’t even just Mace’s looks either, Capa _liked_ him, as different as they were.

Capa didn’t answer, but Mace watched his breath quicken and could see the restrained hope in his eyes.  He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.  The instant in time held there for a beat, then as soon as Mace felt Capa respond, he laid his hands gently on the other man’s shoulders and parted his lips.  He wordlessly requested entrance to Capa’s mouth, and Capa obliged.

A small moan escaped the physicist as his tongue met Mace’s, and the sound went down Mace’s spine like a shiver.  Their kissing became more passionate.  Capa felt warmth flush through him even as the cold from the rain really started to settle into his bones.  Mace thought kissing Capa was just as good as he had always imagined.

Mace felt his fingers tingling as they started going numb and realized one hand had buried itself in Capa’s hair.  He saw that Capa’s normally enticingly pink lips had turned dark red and revelled in having the full and undivided attention of those blue eyes.

When Mace stopped kissing him and just stared at him, Capa worried he was having second thoughts.  They should have second thoughts, they shouldn’t be doing what they were, but Capa really didn’t want to turn back now.  He hadn’t expected Mace’s touch to affect him so strongly, but he craved more of it.  He was relieved when the engineer closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss him again.

They were both shaking.  “We should get inside.”

By the time they entered Mace’s room, they were really shivering and chattering.  They stopped just inside the door, looking at each other.

Capa’s breath came in sharply when Mace touched his hip, hand going just barely, barely up his shirt.  “I want you,” he repeated quietly.

Despite the fact that they had just been kissing like horny, deprived teenagers, Capa was still a little too embarrassed to verbalize his reciprocated desire for Mace.  Instead he lifted himself on his toes and pulled Mace down a little to kiss him again.

Mace was perfectly agreeable to this response.  He wrapped his arms around Capa and his hands went more boldly up the back of his shirt.  He pushed it up, and they stopped kissing long enough to pull the wet piece of clothing off and toss it away.  Mace was struck again by how almost-fragile thin Capa was.  He was beautiful to Mace, though.

Capa pulled Mace’s shirt off as well, running a hand down the taller man’s muscular chest.  He leaned forward to place a kiss on Mace’s skin, raised in bumps from the cold.  “I want you too,” he admitted finally.  A tremor of anticipation joined Mace’s shivers.

Mace led Capa to the bed; his thoughts on how they should warm up were obvious.  “Is this okay?”

Capa swallowed and nodded.  They didn’t need dates and slowness and getting to know each other - they already knew each other, they probably didn’t have time for slowness, and the idea of going on dates was laughable.  He reached for the clasp of Mace’s pants with shivering hands, watching his face as he did so.

In the time when the first Icarus was supposed to be saving the world, Capa had been freed to an extent.  His bomb was built, Pinbacker’s crew would set it off, his job was done.  Right?  So he’d done work in research and had some normal relationships.  But that didn’t last nearly long enough before it became readily apparent that the Icarus mission had failed.  Another one had to be sent, no choice in the matter, so now the mission to restart the Sun owned Capa’s life again.  Of course he wanted the Earth to be saved, but he hadn’t had any time for the other things he wanted.

Now he really wanted Mace.  He wasn’t supposed to have him, but… Capa didn’t ask for much, he should be allowed this one thing, this one moment of happiness.

Capa undid Mace’s pants and pushed them down, eyes moving between Mace’s body as more of it was revealed and Mace’s face as they watched each other.  His fingers traced the border of elastic on Mace’s boxers against his skin for a moment, then pushed those down gently as well.  The fingers next stroked Mace’s semi-erect length experimentally.

Mace hoped he approved of what he saw.  He had to stop himself from just repeating to Capa that he wanted him.  He was also aware that he shouldn’t want Capa - he should respect him and know how to work with him for the mission - but he shouldn’t sexually crave him.  But he did, and if he started letting his mouth run he’d end up just begging Capa incessantly, _Please touch me, Please let me touch you, Please kiss me, I want you._   Mace’s personality didn’t allow begging easily, and he didn’t have to, Capa seemed perfectly willing to touch him and kiss him without being asked.

There was an intense contrast in the feel of Capa’s touch.  His skin was cold, but as he stroked Mace he created warmth.  Mace moaned and closed his eyes for a moment, then pulled Capa closer to him, kissing him and pressing their bare chests together.  He smoothed his hands down the smaller man’s back and let his fingertips push under the material of Capa’s pants.

They were pulled together even more by the need for warmth.  The dormitories had heating of course, but not much of it, so the air in the room was still cold against their wet skin.  Capa continued to stroke Mace and Mace guided the physicist’s pants and underwear off his pale hips.  He separated himself enough to get a good look at him.

Capa felt nervous under the examination, but then Mace smiled and touched him.  Capa moaned softly and began stroking Mace again.  They enjoyed each other’s touches, but they laughed at their mutual shivering.

The bed would be warmer.  Mace lifted the blankets and they both shimmied under.  Capa wrapped his arms around Mace and Mace pulled him close like they were meant to fit together and it had always been this way.  Their moans mixed as their cocks rubbed together.  They kissed and moved against each other as they heated up.

The crew of the _Icarus II_ had become close and Mace believed he had borne witness to more of Capa’s emotions than most of the others, but still, the physicist wasn’t someone who let himself go much.  So for Mace, seeing that he had the power to make Capa lose control was almost as much of a turn-on as the lithe body in his arms.  “Do you want to top or bottom?”

"You in me," Capa answered.  He thought just saying that might have been the most vulnerable he’d ever made himself, including the previous times he’d had sex and letting Mace examine his nakedness.  His sexual partners of the past hadn’t ever verbally asked who would take whom, things just worked themselves out.  While Capa was sure topping Mace would have felt great, he knew what he really wanted.

Mace accepted this answer; he would have been happy either way, but dominance definitely suited him.  His hands cupped Capa’s backside.  “I don’t have lube,” he realized.  The tension and desire had been building between them for a long time, but they hadn’t planned this and they weren’t prepared.

Capa hoped Mace wasn’t thinking of stopping now.  “It’s okay,” he took one of Mace’s hands and brought it to his lips, sucking two fingers into his mouth.  Mace groaned loudly and his hips thrust against Capa’s more forcefully.  Capa’s face flushed a little more at the effect the simple act had, and slowly withdrew the digits from his mouth with a parting swipe of his tongue.

"That’s hot, Capa."  It was bolder than Mace had expected.

"Yeah?" Capa replied quietly.

Enough talking, Mace reached down to prepare him and he lifted and bent a leg to accommodate.  As Mace worked on getting Capa ready for him, he had to stop himself again from babbling.  He didn’t want to say that he was sure he wanted to do this again after this time or go on about how long he’d wanted Capa.

They continued rubbing against each other for friction, but once Mace’s fingers brushed Capa’s prostate, the smaller man stopped the contact for worry that he’d come before he really wanted to.  Mace’s kisses were almost too much, especially with the gentle bites added in.

"I’m ready."  More preparation might not have been amiss, but taking Mace was going to be a little difficult in any case, and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

He turned onto his back and spread his legs as Mace moved to get in between them.  Mace could feel his length pulse with his desire to take Capa, but he hesitated again.  Spitting for lube was just so crude.  He thought about getting up and getting soap or something from the bathroom, but the look in Capa’s eyes told him that the pale legs locked around his waist weren’t going to let him go.  So he spat into his hand and used that to lubricate his dick despite all crudity.

He watched Capa’s face carefully as he began entering him.  This was to make sure he knew if he needed to slow down or stop, and it was also just voyeuristic.  He wanted to keep all the little winces and gasps so he could remember them later.

Capa’s breath picked up as he tried to take Mace gracefully.  It hurt, but even the pain was kind of good.  It could have been much worse and Capa still would have wanted to continue, he just wanted Mace so badly now.  “Mace…”  He bit his lip and Mace kissed him soothingly.

Then Mace brushed Capa’s prostate and Capa’s hips jerked, pushing Mace in deeper and making them both gasp.  Slowly Mace got into him all the way, then started rocking in and out just a little, waiting for him to be ready.  Capa began pushing back in rhythm and they picked up the pace.

Mace felt so good to Capa.  The pain lessened as his body adjusted and pleasure shot through him with every move Mace made.  He let it all wash over him, the feel of Mace’s hard length deep inside of him, the feel of Mace’s strong hands on his hips, the look on Mace’s face that he didn’t know if he’d ever get to see again.

Mace captured Capa’s panting lips fiercely.  He thrust into him harder now, and Capa cried out, the sound breaking out over Mace’s low moans.  One of Mace’s hands intertwined with one of Capa’s, and that was almost more intimate than their sexual joining.  Capa’s other arm wrapped around Mace’s back.

Mace’s grey blue eyes held Capa’s bright blue ones, and once more he had to stop himself from talking.  _I think I might love you._   Capa helped by leaning up and covering Mace’s mouth with his own again.

They moaned into each other and sweat collected between them, the cold banished now.  Eventually their movements hastened as they neared completion.  The hand on Capa’s hip moved to his cock, stroking in time with the thrusts.  Capa held on to Mace’s other hand more tightly as it pressed his into the mattress.

He closed his eyes to memorize the sounds Mace was making against his ear as the engineer panted for breath in exertion, his pleasure echoing in his exhales.  Mace kissed Capa’s jaw and neck before returning to his lips.  Capa’s eyes opened again, then Mace abruptly gasped, thrusting hard into Capa once more as he came.

Capa shivered at the sensation, he could feel it inside of him.  It brought it home for him that they’d actually done this, he had been able to have a moment of what he really wanted, and now he’d have the memory of Mace, hot and wet and pulsating inside him, to keep him company on the long space flight.  Mace’s fingers worked around Capa’s length a few more times, then Capa came too.

Mace watched him, kissing him as their breathing came back down.  After a moment he slowly pulled out of him and heard Capa give a shuddering moan.  Mace laid down next to him again.  “You’re beautiful,” he let himself say.

A short, honest laugh bubbled out of Capa, and seeing the smile that lit up his face made Mace smile too.  The physicist turned toward him, wrapping an arm around him again.  “Thank you.”  He leaned in and kissed him.

As they settled down, Mace hoped Capa wouldn’t want to leave now and Capa hoped Mace wouldn’t want him to leave now, but neither of them were disappointed, gradually drifting off to sleep right where they were.


End file.
